The Reason
by blueflamefreak
Summary: SakuraGaara songfic. Gaara thinks back on missed oppurtunities. Sorry if the characters are OOC. read and review, flames are welcome


**The Reason**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters in this story.

Mina wrote this. She was either bored or high or possibly both. :P joking. dunno why she wrote it. but read and review, if u do. she'll give ya cookies. if ya dont. u shall be shot, at dawn, twice nightly.

Lexi

* * *

_**I'm not a perfect person. There are many things I wish I didn't do**_

**_But I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you._**

Gaara sat on the rooftop of his apartment, staring out at the moon over Konoha. He wished that he could tell her how he felt about her. But he was still confused as to his own feelings. Never had he ever experienced this warm pain in his chest.

'What is this?' he wondered, staring out at the setting moon. He couldn't even forgive himself for almost killing her two years ago. He almost killed that damn Uchiha, too. But for Naruto…… **_  
_**'He's taught me so much, even to like people as friends, even love. I can't forgive myself for almost killing you. The only thing I can forgive myself is to see for myself, for you to forgive me. I just want to hold you, to be there for you, to love you.' Gaara thought, and felt a wetness on his cheeks. It was a clear night, this was not rain. He realized that he was crying. **_  
_**

**_And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know  
_**

He remembered the time he almost told her, but hid again, afraid of what she might say.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Gaara? Why are people so scared of you? I mean, I know why, but underneath all that, you really are a good person." She asked, staring deeply into his eyes. He stared back, and almost lost himself in her deep emerald eyes._

_"They see only the cold killer, stalking his prey. They are afraid. They are afraid of death, of being chosen for my sand's next meal. They see a monster." He replied coldly._

_"And that is exactly what I am." He continued. She shook her head, and sighed._

_"Gaara, you pretend to be. People have pushed you away your entire life, so you resort to killing them. Everyone needs someone, and you have no-one. You need to be taught about love. It's a wonderful thing, sometimes." Sakura replied, looking sadly at him. He grabbed her arm, and she looked at him in surprise._

_"I thought that nobody would understand me. I never thought that such understanding would come from someone like you." He whispered in her ear. She turned to look at him, but Gaara was already gone._

**END FLASHBACK**

**_I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new, and the reason is you_**

"I'll change myself for you, Sakura. I will." He whispered softly against the breeze, still crying, the tears of hurt, pain and loneliness slid down his cheeks.

"But I know you can never be mine, you are too in love with that Uchiha pretty boy. I would never hurt you like that, I swear it." He declared to the wind. **_  
_**

**_I'm sorry that I hurt you, its something I must live with everyday  
and all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away_**

"I never meant to hurt you, all the times I've acted so cold to you, sure that you would betray me, use me. That's why I pushed you away. I can't handle this loneliness anymore, and seeing you being scared of me, and keeping away from me only increased that feeling. If only I could tell you what it's like, to want to hold you in my arms for a few minutes, and I would be in heaven. Sakura, let me take away your pain over the Uchiha, I'll help you. Just let me, and we can throw our sorrows to the wind, let it go." He stared ahead, not really seeing what lay there, because of the tears obscuring his vision.

_**  
and be the one who catches all your tears, that's why I need you to hear**_

"Don't cry anymore, I'll teach you to let it all differently. Don't cry, Sakura. Not anymore. Not anymore." He whispered, and buried his face in his hands. His body shook as tears poured down his face, and he looked up to the night sky. ****

I'm not a perfect person, I never meant to do those things to you  
and so I have to say before I go that I just want you to know

"I'm not perfectly human and fully stable, but I love you, Haruno Sakura. I love you with what I have left of my heart and soul. Smile for me. For you. For us. We will learn to love properly together. Please, let me trust you, and you can trust me. I love you." He said strongly, but it was still not enough to wake the sleeping ninja below.

_**  
I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new, and the reason is you**_

_**I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know  
a reason for all that I do, and the reason is you**_

"I love you, Sakura. This is my confession to the wind, and to all that hear. I love you." He whispered, and stood up. He heard a slight sob behind him, and he spun around. Sakura sat on the roof behind him, and looked up to the shocked shinobi.

"Gaara…-kun." She whispered, tears sliding down her face. He couldn't believe his ears. Sakura called him Gaara-kun.

"You…don't need to change for me. I was waiting for you. The first time I saw you…you as a whole person…I love you." She whispered, but the sandy haired genin heard every word. It was bliss to his ears. He hesitantly put his arms around her shoulders, and she leant against him with a sigh. He closed his eyes in happiness, and hugged her tightly to his chest. She soon fell asleep in his arms. He looked at her peaceful and angelic face.

"Come on, my Sakura-chan. I'll take you home to sleep." He whispered, and silently, the sand enclosed them.

* * *

This is a really sappy one that I pulled from my ass. In other words, I don't know where it came from. Please review, and I'll give you cookies! 


End file.
